


five times the love

by aliiceangeliic



Series: rp blog drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Drabble, Experimental Style, F/M, based on roleplay canon, crosspost, really vague violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliiceangeliic/pseuds/aliiceangeliic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times she felt herself falling for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times the love

**i.**     when she first sees him, he’s already jumped into the fray- he’s the leader, she had noticed, same as her. maybe not too experienced, from the looks of things, but not everyone had spent almost four years together as a team. what he lacks in experience as a leader, however, he makes up for in skill as a fighter. part of her finds it annoying, but what’s a final exam without a challenge? and she did like a challenge. it was exciting, even- as she had learned to redirect her curse at others it had grown difficult for anyone to beat her. he was strong, passionate, and the longer the fight drew on, the more she noticed.

     she couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he went down. guess he wasn’t as strong as she liked after all.

**ii.**     for the first time in years, she’s completely alone. it’s terrifying how easy it is for her to accept that, but maybe it’s what she’s been expecting it from the beginning. still, she needs to get out of town soon. when she hears footsteps, she almost expects a team from HIVE. she doesn’t expect the leader of the titans. 

     “what do you want?” she’s defensive.

     “i just want to help.”

     so he’s figured it out already- that HIVE’s been sending their resources after her. clenching her fists, she scowls. how sickeningly nice of him. but then, the last people who just wanted to help were sending her own classmates to capture her- or kill her, she doesn’t know which and she’s not eager to find out.

     “i don’t really understand what’s going on, jinx, but this isn’t right- you’re in danger. but you can stay with us-” he’s concerned and suspicious and she can’t really blame him, but she cuts him off anyways.

     “no. i don’t need your protection and i don’t want your help.” 

     she really wanted to say yes.

**iii.**     she doesn’t bother keeping track of how long it’s been since she returned (a lie, but it doesn’t matter). she can’t remember when she gave up against beast boy and starfire’s attempts to reach out to her, or when robin joined in (she’s grateful that cyborg and raven keep their distance. she knows she’d break if cyborg tried, but she doesn’t know what to expect from raven). 

     but she’s still surprised when robin asks her to spar, smiling in a way that makes her want to just punch him in the face. she says yes. 

     and that’s how they got to this point. they’re evenly matched- but then, neither are fighting to protect something, or for their lives. (she’s known that feeling for too long that she has to remind herself that it’s just a sparring match far too many times.) it’s when he deflects a blow with a little too much force that things get… strange. she doesn’t react in time and ends up on the ground, and suddenly he’s stopped, crouched beside her while she sits up. 

    “are you okay?” he asks, helping her up. 

     she can’t remember the last time someone stopped like this- eventually even mammoth just continued on. after a moment, she nods. smiles a little, even. 

     “yeah, i’m fine.” 

     he smiles, relieved, before pulling her up, asking if she wants to take a break, they should get something to eat anyways, and she whaps his arm lightly and tells him he better not be coddling her, but hey, food is always great.

**iv.**     she laughs as he glides on by, because she never took him for the ice skating type. in retrospect, however, she should have expected it- robin, she had learned, just loved to _move_ when he wasn’t playing games. for a while, jinx sits there and watches him, because it’s rare that she gets to in all honesty. in fights, well, chances are they’re both a little preoccupied, and in sparring matches and their little competitions she’s more focused on winning than watching. 

     she thinks she should just watch more often. he’s not exactly graceful, especially not the way she is, but he’s fluid and full of life and every movement speaks volumes of the control he has as a martial artist and acrobat, she doesn’t want to look away. 

     he notices her and waves her over with a grin that kind of reminds her of an excited puppy, and she chuckles to herself. after a moment, she pushes away from the wall to join him. part of her thinks the view’s better up close, anyways, because it includes his voice.

**v.**     at the latest bouquet of flowers, jinx grinned. it was getting to be too obvious, honestly, but she loved it all the same. sitting down at the computer, she ran a quick search and smiled to herself. what wonderful timing. 

     at this point it was no longer considered strange when she turned up at the tower, even if she went out of her way to avoid cyborg. in fact, she seemed to be welcomed here from the start. sometimes that scared her. still, she was a girl on a mission. knocking on robin’s door, she had to try not to grin too much or she’d give it away…. or he’d get really suspicious. 

     exchanging brief pleasantries was tedious, so at her first opportunity she showed him what she was hiding behind her back- two tickets to cirque du soleil, which was in town this month. after a very brief, stunned silence, robin grinned and began rambling in his excitement before trapping her in an unexpected hug. she laughed, pulling away only to tell him the date and time (she thinks she heard him say something about how nothing had better happen that day).

     she can’t help but think she was very wrong, when she first met him. there was nothing to be disappointed about at all.


End file.
